Pokemon Adventure: obsidian
by DamnedXFate
Summary: Tenshi and her boyfriend Grim start their pokemon journey. they will fight together strive together and kick their rival's butts together!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first time writing a fic so please leave reviews it will be greatly appreciated. On my profile there is a picture of Tenshi and grim there._**

It was a bright and sunny morning…or should I say afternoon. Screaming Tenshi leaped out of bed ripping her sleep wear off and getting dressed as fast as was humanly possible. Today was the day she set out on her pokemon journey and she wasn't late by all means she was early but getting from her house to her boyfriends house, waking him up and dragging him to the lab before any other beginners got there will eat her time.

Tenshi lived alone in a one room house, no her parents weren't dead they were just so busy and rich they got her a house in pallent town just to keep her from brooding around the house and in her way. After getting dressed and getting her backpack that is a over the shoulder bag she hightailed it to her boyfriends house.

arriving at the large two story house she ran in said hi to Grim's parents and ran up the stairs to the hazard zone know as his room. For once she thanked arceus that grim had a pushy mom not only was he awake but he was ready!

"thank arceus for small favors!" laughing Tenshi kissed him on the lips and proceeded to drag him out and down the road at record speed.

"haha hun no need to rush!" grim snickered. "I don't care if we don't have to rush there is only one charmander and I heard Prof. Oak has an eevee up for grabs!!!, we both want one, and that wench Miki is starting today to and she knows I like charmander I woudnt put it pass her to pick it!!" running up the stairs to Prof. Oak lab she barged in and planted herself and grim on the first two chairs of the line. Soon after miki and her lapdog aka Nick entered, glowering miki sat down on the other two seats dragging nick along with her.

seeing everyone arrived Prof. Oak cleared his throat " today you all become pokemon trainers, you will receive your first pokemon, a pokedex and 5 pokeballs." Walking over to a stand Prof. Oak pressed a button and it opened revealing 4 shiny pokeballs. "inside these are a eevee, charmander, squirtle and a bulbasuar. As per the new league rules the age limit has been readjusted and you must be 15 and completed several courses at a pokemon academy to become a trainer. Not step forward please"

grinning Tenshi stood up only to be pushed down by miki " I want the eevee Prof. Oak someone as cute as me should get a cute pokemon you know" smirking she reached for the pokeball containing eevee when Prof. Oak grabbed her hand. " I apologize Miki but Tenshi and Grim came first so they get to choose a pokemon before you, as ive told many other the early bird gets the worm"

prancing over Tenshi grabbed the eevee's pokeball and cuddled it. "I want eevee please" smiling gently he handed Tenshi her own pokedex which was purple and 5 basic pokeballs. This process repeated with grim he grinned picked up charmander's pokeball and accepted his black dex with o fcourse the 5 basic pokeballs. Saying their good byes to Prof. Oak grim and Tenshi walked outside and let out their pokemon.

"ok eevee come on out!"  
"come out charmander!"

in two burst of light a small brown and creamed color fox appeared along side a red lizard standing upright with a creame belly and a tail tipped with a fireball.  
rushing forward Tenshi picked up her eevee and started to cuddle him. While grim and charmander had a stare down before smiling and standing side by side.

"Tenshi I think eevees need to breath at one point" grim commented while staring at his girlfriend using her super powerful cuddle attack. Relenting Tenshi released her poor little eevee and left him out of the ball. Much better if the pokemon was out instead of having to waste time reaching for the pokeball and throwing it out. Walking on the path out of pallent town they were stopped by someone calling their name.

"Hey! You wait right there! We challenge you to a pokemon battle!" standing their with a squirtle at her side was miki followed by nick and a bulbasuar. " you cant refuse a battle Tenshi so come on!"

So our heroes have gotten their first pokemon and are about to start their journey but first it seems they will have their first rival battle! Tune in next time


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of the Rivals!

I don't own pokemon if I did id of kicked misty and changed a few other things.  
I own Tenshi and miki my boyfriend owns grim and nick.

I don't do recaps

turning back grim sneered at nick and snarled. "are you really that eager to get beaten so early in your journey nick?" leaning back grim crossed his arms while Tenshi and miki were having an all out verbal war.  
"Anyway we accept your challenge!" stepping forward charmander snorted out a small bout of flame and flexed its small but sharp claws.  
Standing to attention Tenshi called eevee forth who ruffled his fur and growl.

"go squirtle lets teach these losers to stay out of our way!"  
"lets go bulbasuar lets show grim what real men can do!"  
waddling forward squirtle puffed up his chest and tried to make itself appear bigger then it truly was, while bulbasuar pawed at the ground snarling his name.

"ok eevee use growl and tail whip!" flashing fang eevee let loose a guttural growl and whipped its tail back and forth make a crack sound.  
"get in there squirtle tackle that little fluffball" running forward squirtle barreled only to be stopped by grim commanding charmander to tackle squirtle away from eevee.

"good work charmander give it a scratch attack!" repeatedly flashing its claws at squirtle driving it back. On the other side of the field eevee and bulbasuar were going head to head.  
" eevee use tackle then leave off of bulbasuar to get some height!" eevee ran right at bulbasuar hitting him with a tackle then using the head as a spring board to go up.

"no bulbasuar come on use vine whip!" stilling for a moment bulbasuar looked back at nick in a way saying :I cant use that move yet..:  
taking this as an advantage Tenshi commanded eevee to surge downward on bulbasuar with a tackle attack powered by gravity making it seem more like a slam.  
leaping off eevee ran back to their side of the field as charmander sent squirtle flying at bulbasuar with a well placed tackle.

"no squirtle come on get up!"  
" you to bulbasuar! Stop being so darn weak!"  
struggling to their feet bulbasuar ran forward surprising charmander and knocking him flat on his back while squirtle started to double slap eevee harshly.

"eevee! Bite squirtle's hand and drag him down!" growling eevee bit on squirtle's hand hard while he was coming in for another slap. Shaking his head eevee pulled and tore at squirtle's hand while knocking him backward like a dog would a chew toy.

"charmander smack bulbasuar back with your tail!" smirking charmander did a about face and smack his flame tipped tail right on bulbasuar's bud. Screeching bulbasuar ran wildly trying to put out the fire collapsing near a well bitten knocked out squirtle.

"well it seems like we win miki, nick come by anytime when you want your butts kicked!" Tenshi spoke while accepting the prize money.

"we will come back but YOU will lose!" stomping off miki wailed followed closely by nick carrying not only bulbasuar but squirtle to.

"you did really good eevee im very proud of you" rubbing eevee behind the ear Tenshi sprayed him with some potion handing one to grim as well.

Smacking knuckles with his charmander grim sprayed him with the potion while complementing him.  
"come on Tenshi lets get going to viridian" taking out his map he led the way knowing Tenshi had no sense of direction what so ever. "there should be some nidoran here, since I knew you wanted to catch nidoran(male)" just as he said that a flock of pidgey flew by chirping.

" we finally get to have our adventure hun. Lets not stop till we reach our dreams of being double battle pokemon masters!" cuddling eevee Tenshi grinned and dragged grim forward toward viridian city!

there is chapter two guys, next episode nidoran, nidoran, nidoran, MANKEY?!


End file.
